


how to lose your wallet (and your heart) at Dragon Con

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Levi thinks that the blowjob escapade at the con is a one-time thing.He's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanbulance_Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/gifts).



> Inspired by this post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slowbeef/status/688161810881486848) and my friend screaming at me they needed this as ereri.

“Hold still, let me fix your makeup.”

Levi closed his eyes while “Isabelle” dabbed white powder around his mouth with a sponge and re-drew the smudged philtrum line and lipstick. He felt a little silly about it, since he'd just had the man's strawberry-flavored dick in his mouth, but he couldn't help the feeling that having his face so close and so concentrated was even more intimate. Too intimate.

“Your lipstick actually didn't smear that bad. Beauty Bakerie? Nice. I must try to remember that. Mine gets flaky after a while.” 

Levi made a noncommittal noise.

“Okay. All done, Mom. How's my face?”

Levi opened his eyes to regard Isabelle - the still flushed cheeks, the lipstick that was indeed flaky and had crawled over half his face.

“Tssk. Give me your kit. Looks like I'll have to redo most of it.”

Patiently, he wiped away all pink traces, applied fresh foundation and powder and lipstick, all the while acutely aware of being watched. “Nobody ever told you it's rude to stare?”

“Being stared at is the whole point of cosplaying, isn't it?” Isabelle pointed out. Levi chose to ignore the remark.

“Your first time at a con?”

“Nah, but the first time cosplaying. Am I… is it any good?”

“It's not bad. Your eyes are good, and I like the contacts. You could do a little better at contouring, and use better makeup. Not that you necessarily end up giving head in the stairwell at every con," he added with a hint of amusement, “but you eat, you drink, you sweat. I'd also recommend a fixing spray.” He took hold of the man's chin to turn it left and right. “Okay, let's straighten your wig a little, and your look won't scream “recently fucked” at everybody.”

They got up, smoothed over their costumes, sorted out their bags, sneaked through the door with the “emergency exit only” sign and went their separate ways.

Levi loved and hated Dragon Con. It was fun thinking up and assembling a new attire, and meeting nerds from all over the world was great. He liked the panels and workshops, and the artist area was always a serious threat on his wallet. But getting from one place to the other, stuck together with thousands of sweating bodies, was a pain. 

This year his group had decided on Undertale - Hanji went as Undyne, Erwin as Papyrus, Nanaba as Chara and Mike as Frisk, which was a joke, since he was the tallest. Levi had chosen Toriel. He had lost his group in the milling crowds pretty early, but he wasn't particularly bothered. There were enough things to see and enjoy, and with how often he was asked to pose with someone for a photo he was busy anyway. And that's how he first crossed paths with Isabelle from Animal Crossing. The voice in which he addressed Levi gave the cosplayer away as male right away, and Levi sure as hell appreciated the view of endless legs and tight hips in a ridiculously short skirt. With the makeup and wig it was hard to tell, but his features seemed appealing, and his voice was liquid honey. Still, that would have been the end of it, if they hadn't happened to keep bumping into each other, both joking that they weren't stalking, honestly.

After the fourth chance meeting they got to talking, and shared a bottle of water, and at some stage talking led to groping and groping to reciprocal blowjobs in a deserted stairwell. Levi wasn't suspicious that Isabelle had decided to hit the con equipped with strawberry and lemon flavored condoms - crazy things happened at Dragon Con, and while having a mouthful of latex wasn't really his wet dream, it was still better than dealing with a stranger unprotected (or soiling his costume with cum stains). Besides, hitching up the man's skirt to find him commando underneath, hard and leaking, hearing him moan and pant as he stood with spread legs, fighting the urge to buck into Levi's mouth, was very well worth it. By the time it was Levi's turn to get sucked off he was incredibly turned on, and while it was maybe the man's first cosplay, it most definitely wasn't his first time giving head, and the sultry looks he gave Levi through his artificial eyelashes while swallowing around him were first grade wanking material.

Levi decided to file away the little escapade as one of the more pleasurable memories for later reference. Coming home late that evening, he dropped his bags, hung up his costume, removed his makeup and showered. Then he sent a sniding text to Hanji to sarcastically tell her he had had a great day and was safely back home, and certainly not thanks to the help of a certain bunch of useless losers who had promised to drop him off by car.

The next morning he was scared out of sleep by his phone exploding. It kept chirping and ringing, and when he scrambled for it Nanaba was already screeching in his ear.

“Leviiii, can't we leave you alone for five minutes without you sucking someone's dick?”

“How did you -” Levi started and slapped a hand over his mouth. He collected his thoughts for a moment, then he continued: “Nanaba. How the fuck did you get this silly idea?”

“Because it's all over twitter that a bloke is looking for a Toriel cosplayer who gave him a blowjob. Apparently stole his wallet while they were at it.”

“And that made you think of me. Thank you, Nanaba.”

She laughed. “I admit, the wallet part is not really like you. But a Toriel who goes around sucking cock - come _on_ , Levi.”

“Fuck off, Nanaba. I wasn't the only Toriel there yesterday. Bloke probably hooked up with some half drunk fangirl.” He hung up and groaned. His phone was brim full of missed calls and texts were from his friends, all asking the same. Mike helpfully had added the original text.

_ “if you were the toriel cosplayer who gave me a blowjob at dragoncon, PLEASE inbox me. i think you took my wallet. it looks like an NES” _

Levi frowned. It was indeed a little bit too much of a coincidence, but he was sure he could plead not guilty on the wallet. He was well off himself, why should he go around stealing things?

_ Hold on. _

Their bags and stuff had been tangled up and scattered all over the floor after the hunt for the condoms and later for their makeup kits. Could it be…?

Cursing, Levi emptied his bags on the bed. Merchandise purchases, books, tissues, a case with brushes, his own wallet, granola bars...and suddenly the accusing glare of red letters forming the word “Nintendo” on black background, underneath that two red buttons.

_ Ffffuuuck. _

Levi stared at the wallet as if it would leap at him and eat his face any moment.

“I say you contact him.”

“You could drop the wallet off at the police station and claim you found it.”

Levi paced the kitchen while his friends were assembled around the table. Finally, Erwin couldn't take it any longer and pulled Levi down on a chair.

“Have you looked inside yet?” Hanji asked.

Levi shook his head. Mike flipped the wallet open, ignored the money stuffed inside, and went looking for some ID. He pulled out a driver's license and whistled through his teeth.

“Eren Yeager… age 25… lives in Roswell. And quite the looker.”

Levi snatched the card from Mike's fingers. Holy shit. Isabelle-Eren's face was indeed something that could launch a couple of cruise liners and possibly some container vessels as well. Even in the standard issue photograph, his smile and his green eyes were captivating, and his pleasant features were crowned with soft-looking brown hair, the bangs coming down to his eyes.

Hanji got up and fished her car keys out of her jeans pocket.

“Where are you going?”, Levi asked.

“ _ You _ are going, my little muffin, to personally deliver the wallet back to this Eren.”

“What? No! Hanji, I fucking can't -”, but Nanaba was already wrestling his shoes on his feet, and then Mike picked him up and dumped his ass in the passenger seat of Hanji's car, unimpressed by his struggling.

“Are you all fucking nuts?”

Erwin crouched down in beside his window. “Levi. This guy is a nerd, he lives close by, he looks like Adonis and sucks dick like a pro. He's a keeper. You will thank us.”

He moped the entire drive out to Roswell, but Hanji didn't really expect him to speak with her and switched on the radio instead. The address was in a nice, residential neighborhood.

“Seems like on top of everything you caught yourself a rich boy, Levi,” Hanji hummed, but Levi refused to acknowledge her. She pulled into the driveway of a small but decent-looking and well kept single story house with a brick and wood facade. Levi remained stubbornly slumped in his seat, arms crossed.

“Aw, don't be shy, little muffin. He will be delighted to see you again. And his wallet.”

The front door opened, and someone squinted through the screen door to see what a strange car was doing in the driveway. Hanji nudged him.

“Come on, before they call the cops on us.”

He heaved an exasperated sigh, reluctantly opened the car door and lurched in the direction of the front door, holding up the wallet like a peace offering.

The screen door was slammed open, and a tall figure emerged. “Is this… are you…” The man took another look at Levi, then leaped forward with a yelp and scooped him into a tight embrace. “Goat Mom! I knew you wouldn't let me down, precious Toriel!”

Bright eyes smiled down at Levi, and his scowl melted like snow in the sun.

“Shit, I thought Toriel was a hot motherfucker, but the man behind the mask is even hotter”, Eren murmured and bent down to kiss him. Hanji honked approvingly, and Eren grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Levi became very happy with Eren. The only thing that truly, deeply pissed him off was that every time they were asked how they had met Eren would tell them that Levi had sucked his dick and stolen his wallet at Dragon Con. He'd smack his head and reply “You sucked  _ my  _ dick and  _ lost  _ your wallet at Dragon Con, you nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
